


Gift fic - Keepsakes

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Small gift for a tumblr friend.





	Gift fic - Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I thought of a while ago… I know you were feeling down today Blue so I thought this might cheer you up… hopefully lol.  
> Basically a little post-Frieza’s death scene between @bluejettyy’s OC Tundra and my OC Glacia. I hope you like it!

Tundra slowly walked upon the marble floor, awkwardly, and timidly… it had been a while since he’d been here. He hadn’t come to Frieza’s home often; it was reserved for his wife and son… his lovers had no business being here. But… Tundra had come here, a few times. He’d been special. Or at least… he’d felt special. But then… Frieza had probably made all his lovers feel special. Was Tundra special at all…? He’d been in this palace a couple of times, when Glacia and Kuriza were away. He’d slept in Frieza’s bed… not the bed he shared with Glacia, though. Just… one of the guest rooms. But it had felt real, and special. … Like they were married. Hehe. That was stupid…

Tundra stepped into one of the reception rooms, and was greeted by Glacia’s polite smile. He kind of liked Glacia… they’d sort of been friends. Tundra had worked for Frieza as well, so he’d naturally come across Frieza’s wife from time to time. She knew all about his relationship with her husband – actually Tundra had always felt like he was her favourite out of all of Frieza’s lovers. She was always nice to him…  
“Tundra.” Glacia stood up, and moved closer to him, outstretching her arms. “How nice to see you.” She gave him a polite hug, and smiled. She looked good, that was the first thing Tundra noticed. Glacia always looked so well-presented and groomed, but… normally she had a cold face. She was polite and friendly, and she smiled all the time, but it was always fake. Now, though… she seemed genuinely happy. She hadn’t liked Frieza much… being a widow obviously suited her…  
“Y-You too…” Tundra uttered awkwardly.  
“Please – have a seat, darling. Would you like a drink?” Glacia sat herself down, and picked up her wine.  
“No… thank you.” Tundra said, sitting down. He cleared his throat, and looked at her. “Um… why am I here?” He gasped slightly, catching himself. That sounded rude. “Sorry, I mean – … is everything alright, Glacia?”  
“What?” Glacia smirked. “Just because he’s dead we can’t still be friends?”  
“… It’s been six months.” Tundra answered. “I haven’t seen you…” It was true, he hadn’t. He hadn’t even spoken to her. When Frieza had died Tundra had sent her flowers… he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know what the etiquette was. What were you supposed to send your boss’s widow…? When you were in a relationship with him as well? And she knew about it? And she didn’t even like him anyway? It was such a bizarre situation, and Tundra certainly didn’t know how to handle it. But he’d sent her flowers, and a nice card, and she’d sent a thank you card in return… and then they hadn’t spoken for six months. Until Tundra got a call from one of Frieza’s servants, saying Glacia wanted to see him. They didn’t say why. So… here Tundra was. 

Glacia lowered her eyes, almost looking guilty for a moment.  
“Yes, well… I’ve been busy.” She offered him a polite smile. “You know… sorting out insurances and his things… to be honest, I’ve been struggling to keep his competitors away.” She laughed slightly. “Do you have any idea how many offers I’ve had, just this week? Now that I have Frieza’s name, they all want to marry me.”  
“I… can imagine…” Tundra looked away, trying to keep his cool. Did she know she was doing this…? Glacia wasn’t really a mean person, but she wasn’t naïve either… She knew how much Frieza had meant to Tundra. Maybe her marriage to him was fake, but Tundra had loved him! He still loved him! And now she was bragging about how her dead husband’s name was making it easier for her to move on? Was she serious? Tundra shouldn’t have come here. He felt hot, and light-headed… he just wanted to go…  
“Speaking of his things…” Glacia set her glass down, and picked up a capsule from the arm of her chair. She held it out to Tundra, and smiled. “These are yours.”  
“… What?” Tundra frowned.  
“Open it.” Glacia instructed.

Tundra hesitated, but he obeyed. He took the capsule, and released its contents. Revealing… a map. A large, beautiful map of the universe. Sealed behind shimmering glass, framed with gold… Tundra recognised this… It used to be in Frieza’s private lounge. And stones… there was a small collection of large, ornamental gemstones, worth a fortune. Frieza had used them as decoration in his lounge; he liked to own valuable, rare things. He’d told Tundra once that they were all from planets that didn’t exist anymore… planets he’d sold or destroyed, actually. These stones were rare, maybe the only ones of their kind left in the universe… What was this…? Tundra looked at Glacia, frowning in confusion.  
“I – I don’t understand.”  
“They’re his.” Glacia stated. “You must have seen that map?” She smirked. “I know he let you in his private room. It meant quite a lot to him. He used to look at the universe, and wish that he owned it…” She huffed, shaking her head disapprovingly. “Silly, I suppose. Most would say it was his ambition that got him killed. But then I suppose, it was his ambition that made him such a success…” She reclaimed her drink, and took another sip, relaxing into her chair. “Money does come at a price, I suppose.”  
“And… these are his stones?” Tundra uttered. He still didn’t understand…  
“Mm.” Glacia nodded. “To be honest, Kuriza wanted them, but only because he’s stubborn. They don’t have any sentimental value to us, no more than the rest of Frieza’s things. Kuriza is just a hoarder. I told him he couldn’t keep _all_ of his father’s belongings.”  
“Oh – no, please…” Tundra put the items back in the capsule, and held it out to her. “If Kuriza wants these –”  
“Kuriza only wants them so nobody else can have them.” Glacia smirked. “He’s like his father in that respect. Things only become valuable when they are taken from somebody else.”  
“… I’m not much into fancy ornaments…” Tundra mumbled. “I mean – Zarbon would love –”  
“Zarbon has been given enough pretty things by Frieza over the years.” Glacia stated. “I can promise you that. All he ever wanted was Frieza’s money – and I’m telling you, whenever something nice caught Zarbon’s eye, you can guarantee he got Frieza to buy it for him.” She waved a dismissive hand. “But then, you knew that. You know what he was like. Frieza’s given him enough.” She chuckled slightly, somewhat amused by the puzzled expression on Tundra’s face. Well… she was about to really shock him. “Don’t worry. There are a couple more of those stones in the universe, and if Zarbon wants them he can buy them. I gave him a very generous sum from Frieza’s inheritance, to thank him for… serving Lord Frieza on my behalf.” She took another sip of her wine, and watched Tundra’s face as she uttered. “And you can expect a generous amount coming your way as well.”  
“Oh – no!”

Tundra gasped, his eyes widening. “Glacia – you don’t have to –”  
“Tundra.” She stopped him, and narrowed her eyes at the young man. “… I want to.” Glacia spoke. “You know… Frieza had a lot of lovers. He had me, and more girlfriends and boyfriends that I care to count – more than he cared to remember, I suppose.” Tundra didn’t respond. He shifted slightly, his cheeks darkening. He didn’t need to hear it… He felt hurt. He didn’t need to hear… how insignificant he was. How many others there were… Frieza could have anybody… he’d had anybody. Tundra was just one in… he didn’t want to know… “… And we were all after the same thing.” Glacia continued. “His money. And the lifestyle he could give us, and all the wonderful things he could buy us…” Her face softened slightly, and she smiled. “You were the only one who loved him for who he was.”

Tundra looked at her, his lips parting slightly. They started to tremble… “And frankly, I don’t know why. I don’t know what you saw in him, but… it was something, wasn’t it?” Glacia smiled. “Beyond that silver tongue and that handsome face – his money and his body, that was all we wanted. But you… you saw something else. Something we never cared to look for. And I don’t know if he loved you, but… he needed you to love him. He needed somebody to love him, I think. And you…” She swallowed, and looked away, her eyes glistening ever so slightly, before she quickly caught herself and shooed her emotions away. “You were the only one that did.” 

Tundra’s throat felt dry. He… he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. He tried to think of something – anything to break the silence, but… he couldn’t… “So!” Glacia huffed, regaining her composure with a dismissive gesture, as if what she’d just said was silly. Or what she’d felt… “I think it’s only right that you have these things, and something from his inheritance. You _were_ his lover Tundra, and to be honest you did me a favour by fulfilling his needs for me. So – think of this as a thank you.” She smiled. “Compensation, for serving him so well.”  
“… I…” Tundra choked. He looked at her, his eyes glistening. He wanted to cry… “Th… thank you.”  
“Oh, you’re most welcome.” Glacia beamed. “I’m glad to get them off my hands. He loved these little things, but they’re just clutter to me. I’m sure you’ll appreciate them more than I do.”  
“I… I will.” Tundra whimpered. He watched her stand, and he stood up along with her. She moved towards him, and opened her arms once more in a polite hug, flinching slightly when he threw his arms around her. He squeezed her tightly, scrunching his eyes shut against her head, trying his best to hold back his tears. “Thank you…” Tundra whispered.  
“… You’re welcome.” Glacia whispered back. She swallowed, and closed her eyes, allowing her flawless composition to break for just a second. “Thank you too…”

They held each other for a moment more, until it became inappropriate and Glacia pulled away, in a dignified and ladylike fashion. She flashed him a polite smile and bid him farewell, making up some false but perfectly plausible reason why she couldn’t stay. Then a servant came to escort Tundra out.


End file.
